Color
by Purple-Moon-Blossom
Summary: Po is trying to guess tigress's favorite color, he guesses all but one. Oneshot, Tipo (Completed)


**(A/N: hey here is a cute little fic I thought up, I'm going to try and write more often so I can be more active on here. Anyway I hope you like it)**

 **Warning: Bad grammar and spelling**

* * *

"Is it purple?" Asked Po.

"No." Replied Tigress.

She hit one of the seven swinging clubs and did a back flip as it moved. She landed perfectly and continued her training, all while watching her footing on the spinning serpent logs. Po sat on the stairs of the training hall as he watched her, he pondered for a moment.

"How about Orange?" He asked.

"No." Said tigress as she hit the club with her right paw.

"Blue?" Tigress shook her head, no.

Another 10 minutes went by before she got off the course and started walking towards him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Black?" Asked Po, his mouth full of dumplings.

"That's a shade not a color." Stated tigress as she ate her noodles.

They were currently eating lunch, the rest of the 5 were sent on a mission and they were to return by sun down before dinner.

"Red?"

"No."

"Yellow?"

"No."

"Oh! What about gold?" She did wear the color after all.

"Not even close."

"Pink?" He swallowed and reached for his bowl of noodles.

"Really?" She gave him a deadpan look.

"It was worth a shot." He picked up his chopsticks and began to eat.

"That's actually one of vipers favorite colors." Said tigress.

"Oh...white?" He knew that probably wasn't it.

"No."

"Brown?"

"No." She picked up her cup of tea, the steam clearly visible, she brought it to her lips and started sipping the hot liquid.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Magenta?" Asked Po, he threw a punch at her abdomen.

"Nope." Tigress caught the punch and sent a kick, she released his fist as he flew back.

"Grey?" He got up and ran at her.

"No?" She put him in a head lock

"Turquoise?" He asked

"No." She tightened her grip.

"Teal?" He chocked out, he fought to get out of the hold.

"No." She released him.

Tigress started backing up, she looked at him through narrowed eyes trying to predict his next move.

"Beige?" He was getting frustrated.

"No." She gave him a sly smile.

Just then the rest of the 5 walked in, they saw what po and tigress were doing and didn't really know what to make of it.

"Is he trying to guess her...favorite color?" Asked crane.

"Seems like it but tigress doesn't have a favorite color." Said mantis.

"How do you know?" Asked viper.

Mantis didn't respond.

"I think mantis is right, tigress doesn't have a favorite color." Everyone looked at monkey.

"How are you so sure?" Asked crane.

"Cmon crane we've known her for over 10 years, if she had a favorite color we'd probably know it by now." Said monkey.

The 3 warriors stayed silent, contemplating monkeys answer. Just then po noticed them and realized he still had to make dinner, he quickly excused himself and ran off to prepare the ingredients, he told the 5 it would be a while and so they decided to go to their rooms for the time being with monkey leading the way.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The furious 5 and dragon warrior sat down and started eating their dinner. Po made a large batch of secret ingredient soup, got a basket of bean buns from his dad's restaurant and brewed up a pot of green tea to wash it down.

"Is it Peach?" Asked Po.

"No."

"Clear?" He grabbed a bean bun.

"Not a color."

"Oh yeah...violet?"

"No."

The rest of 5 watched their interaction, so far he'd named 6 other colors they couldn't help but wonder if this would end anytime soon.

"Cyan?"

Tigress shook her head, no.

"Onyx?"

Again she shook her head as she ate her soup.

"Silver?"

"No."

"Red?" He asked.

"You already said red." She looked at him.

"Right...indigo?"

"No."

They continued like this until everyone finished their dinner, the rest of the five had already turned in for the night and tigress decided to stay behind with po, the two sat at the table having done the dishes long ago.

They sat across from each other

"Uhhh...mint?"

"No."

"Oh come on tigress! I've already guess all the colors that ever existed! What is your favorite color!?" He yelled.

"Shhh keep your voice down." She shushed him.

"Sorry...but seriously what is it? Do you even have one?" He asked.

"Of course I do, it's the only color you didn't guess."

"Really? What is it?" He swears he said every color that came to mind.

"It's green." She said.

"Green...?" He asked, flabbergasted.

She nodded.

"Did I really not say green?" He asked.

"You didn't."

He could of sworn he did "I never would of thought it was green though...why is it your favorite?"

"Because it reminds me of a lot of great things like the jade palace for example it also reminds me of spring but more importantly it reminds me of you." She said.

"Me?" He pointed to himself.

"Yes you, when I think about the color green I think about you because of your eyes,"

"Oh..." He lightly blushed.

"Goodnight po." She said with a slight smile.

"Uh huh..." She heard him mumble dreamily.

She got up and left the kitchen, leaving him to his thoughts. She let out a small laugh once inside her room, he could be really cute some times. She laid down on her bed and wondered when he would return, it wasn't long before she heard his heavy foot steps at the end of the hall, the last thing she saw before sleep took her was his shadow outside her paper door.

* * *

 **(A/N: their you have it, I hope you liked it)**


End file.
